Alex Mind
|gender = Male |age = |affiliation = The Mastermind |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent (5 episodes) |actor = Joseph Bearor |status = In Custody}} The man known as Alex Mind is a criminal hired by The Mastermind. Biography Beginning the Mission He was hired by The Mastermind to infiltrate the set of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and find spoilers that he could leak online. The Mastermind gave him the name "Alex Mind" and credentials as a production assistant. Upon entering the studio, Mind was lectured by Dirk, the head of Marvel Security, on the prohibited use of phones and social media onset, as well as the importance of the lanyard he had been given in allowing access to different areas. Mind reported to Stage B, where he met Ming-Na Wen and Sam. Mind agreed to help Wen her with her training routine, but left as soon as he was allowed a break. Sam then ordered him to find Jed Whedon and invite him to rehearsal. He did so and then searched the Directors' office, where he found some images, which he then photographed and sent to the Mastermind.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 01: Infiltrating the Set Searching the Departments Mind put up cameras in the studio to allow the Mastermind to track his progress more closely. The Mastermind tasked him with finding the Writers' office, but he was discovered by Sam as he approached it. She ordered him to take schedules to every department in person, as he would be in big trouble if security found one lying around. He entered the costume department and tried on a jacket belonging to Lance Hunter, imitating his voice as he looked at his reflection. He was found by Adrianne Palicki and Ann Foley; Palicki complimented him on how the jacket looked on him and he offered her a schedule, but she already had one, and Foley reminded him to remove the jacket before he left. He then went to the props department and began showing off with the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun before he found a Diviner. Scott Bauer showed up and informed him that the most important props were kept there for safekeeping. Sam then ordered Mind to return to giving out schedules. He went to the art department and found set photos and concept art, photographing them and sending them to the Mastermind. He was then found by Dirk, but convinced him that he had only be familiarizing himself with the building. Mind apologized for alarming him, but Dirk had mysteriously disappeared.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 02: Searching for Secrets A Close Shave Mind took photos of strange markings on a wall and sent them to the Mastermind, who ordered him to sneak onto the set while everyone was at lunch and find out what they were filming. Mind found scripts for Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, but tossed them aside. He then found the script for the episode Melinda and began taking photos of the pages. He was discovered by Brett Dalton, who asked what he had. Mind hid the script and insisted that he had nothing. An alarm announced a security alert and Dirk arrived and informed them that the studio was on lockdown because show spoilers had been leaked online, and that everyone would be searched. Mind attempted to sneak out through the lab, but came across Elizabeth Henstridge, who was holding a knife and eerily asked him if he would like a treat. He quickly left and accidentally bumped into Sam, knocking her bag out of her hand. As Mind was grabbed by Marvel Security, Dalton picked up Sam's bag and handed it back to her, but Dirk grabbed it from her and found a script inside. She claimed innocence as the security team unhanded Mind and took her away. Dalton commented that he hated to see such a thing happen and jokingly whispered "Hail HYDRA" in Mind's ear before departing. Mind assured the Mastermind that he would continue his mission despite the complication.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 03: Security Alert Cover Blown Once Sam was fired, Mind was given her job of bringing the editors their lunch. The Mastermind ordered him to use this to his advantage and enter Chris Cheramie's office and download the Season Two finale from his computer. Mind brought the editors their lunch and once the others had taken theirs, he told Dan, the post-production coordinator, that he had left his behind by accident but that there was a taco truck onset. Dan left to find the truck and Mind entered Cheramie's office and downloaded the finale onto a hard drive. Dirk found him there and Mind slammed the door shut and escaped through the vent. He crawled through it and fell out into a hallway. He then ran through a recording studio where Chloe Bennet was recording automated dialogue for the episode The Dirty Half Dozen under the direction of Cheramie and Robert Parigi. Leaving through the back exit, he found Dirk waiting for him and rushed to his vehicle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 04: Post Heist Meeting the Mastermind Mind was pursued by Marvel Security in a high speed chase, but successfully managed to lose them. He reached the Mastermind's hideout and gave him the hard drive. The Mastermind began uploading the finale, but noticed the Mind was still wearing his lanyard, which he pointed out was traceable. Marvel Security led by Dirk arrived, arrested them and stopped the upload. Clark Gregg contacted Dirk and congratulated him. The Mastermind revealed himself to be Stan Lee's evil clone Lan Stee, and refused to surrender despite Gregg's attempt to convince him to wait for the finale. Mind begged for leniency, but Gregg ordered that Mind and Stee be taken to the Fridge, which Mind was shocked to discover was a real place.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 05: The Mastermind is Revealed Relationships Allies *Lan Stee/The Mastermind Enemies *Dirk *Clark Gregg Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent'' **''Infiltrating the Set'' **''Searching for Secrets'' **''Security Alert'' **''Post Heist'' **''The Mastermind is Revealed'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals